Recruiting Heroes
by fighterofflames
Summary: The GKND's invasion is getting closer by the second, and the world is unaware of them coming. Nick Fury starts gathering up a team of teen heroes who he knows can help stop the invasion from destroying the world. Here's to hoping that they agree to help save the world again from the forces of evil. Something almost none of them have ever dealt with before.


**Ok, here's the side story where Nick Fury goes out recruiting specific people to help fight against the invasion that is about to come. If you don't know what I am talking about, then read my story Phantom Evolution Rewrite first to understand what is about to go down. I do not own anything in this story.**

 **?: China (I think)**

Running down the dirt road straight towards some temple walls, you would see a yellow kid smirking with anticipation. He runs up to the wall the goes up the wall leaving behind his three followers. One of the three followers got in front of the other two and raises his hand up being covered by an ancient magical gauntlet. "Fist of Tebigong earth!" The cowboy yells swinging his fist straight at the wall destroying it immediately.

The other two partners jump through the wall and continue their chase after the yellow teen who was keeping his lead on them. The female picks up the pace and reaches into her pouch. "Arrow Sparrow!" The girl yells throwing the fiery metal sparrows at the yellow teen.

The yellow teen ducks and jumps over the fiery sparrows avoiding every one of them not noticing the Brazilian teen pull out a special type of sword out of his shirt. "Blade of the Nebula!" The teen yells. He shoots the other end of his weapon allowing the chain to extend straight at the yellow teen.

"Shimo Staff!" The yellow teen yells pulling out a small little staff from his sleeve of his red shirt. He has the staff extend then break off into two smaller staffs and puts the one in his right hand up to have the chain rap around it. He slams the part of the staff into the ground and keeps running as the Brazilian teen tries to recall his weapon.

The girl runs pass the staff as the Brazilian stops to recall the chain from the staff, and the cowboy runs past the Brazilian a second later. "Well, I'm out." The Brazilian mutters sadly. "Omi pulled a fast one on me that time."

The cowboy reaches into his shirt pulls out a boomerang getting him to look at the two in front of him carefully. "Big Bang Meteorang!" He throws the boomerang and watches as it breaks off into five smaller boomerangs heading straight at the girl.

The girl hears the cowboy yell his weapon's name and reaches into her pouch pulling out five metal sparrows. She turns around quickly and yells, "Arrow Sparrow!"

"Fist of Tebigong earth!" The cowboy yells immediately after she yells her weapon's name.

The girl throws her sparrows knocking away the boomerang but ends up tripping the ground by the sudden shaking of the ground done by the cowboy. The girl falls to the ground and groans as the cowboy goes running by her. The girl smashes her fist into the ground muttering, "Darn Clay and his quick thinking there." She gets up and wipes the dust off her clothes.

"It seems Clay and Omi are left for the exercise then." The Brazilian says as he walks up to the girl.

The Japanese girl looks back at the Brazilian and smirks, "At least I didn't come in last."

The Brazilian throws his head back with a groan escaping his lips. "Don't remind me."

Omi, the yellow teen, glances behind him to see Clay catching up to him. "Time for to chill in." Omi says pulling out a blue orb from his shirt. "Orb of Tornami water!"

"Fist of Tebigong earth!" Clay yells quickly knowing exactly what Omi is going to pull.

Omi chuckles, "I must thank you for the boost my friend. Orb of Tornami water!" Omi pulls the orb behind him and shoots off into the sky as a rock hits the blast of water allowing Omi to fly off towards the finish line.

"Huh?" Clay says in surprise by Omi's sudden maneuver. "Why that little rascal…he tricked me into using my Shen Gong Wu to give him a boost to win." Clay stops running and tips his hat down in defeat. "Well done Omi. You sure did it this time."

Omi yells happily as he lands on the ground past the finish line that was set up for him or one of the others to pass. "I did it! I won the race!" He yells happily.

"Congratulations Omi." An old monk says as he walks up to Omi with his arms behind his back and a dragon resting on his shoulders. "I see you were able to think quickly on your feet not stopping when any obstacle got in your way."

Omi smiles and rubs the back of his neck with his right hand sheepishly. "It was nothing Master Fung." Omi says trying to play it off.

"Yeah, yeah, he beat all of us in a race and kept his cool while we tried to stop him. You did really well Omi." The Brazilian says putting his hands in his pockets like it didn't matter. He widens his eyes in fake surprise and reaches in his shirt. "By the way, here's the rest of your Shimo Staff back since you left it out on the field."

Omi looks at the small staff in the Brazilian's hand then smiles nervously as he notices Master Fung's raised eyebrow. "Uhhhhhhhhh…oops?" Omi says as he takes the part of his Shimo staff from the Brazilian. "Thanks Raimundo."

"No problem buddy." Raimundo says with no remorse in his voice. "You did pull a fast one on me, and I didn't see it coming. You deserve the win."

"Thank you my friend, but the race was more of an exercise for us to show our strengths and weaknesses. Even though I won, we must not lose focus on that." Omi reminds his friends.

Clay tips his hat with a smile on his face. "You're right Omi. I guess all of us still have a lot to learn."

"Indeed young monks, you four have much more to learn, but we will talk about it another time." Master Fung says getting the four Xiaolin Leaders to look at him seriously. "Right now, we have a guest here who wants to speak with you guys."

"Who's the guest of honor?" The girl asks curiously.

"That is what you are going to find out Kimiko. Our guest is waiting in the main temple to tell you guys something important."

"What is this important thing?" Raimundo asks curiously.

"That is what you are about to find out Raimundo, but I will warn you." Everyone gave their full divided attention to Master Fund when he said that. "There is something dark coming. I do not know what it is, nor do I know what is giving me this feeling, but you guys need to overcome it as a team."

"Do not worry Master Fung." Omi says bowing to his master. "We will stick together through thick and thin no matter what tries to destroy our bond."

"Omi's right. We've gone through so much. What kind of dark thing could be coming our way that would question our friendship?" Kimiko asks rhetorically.

* * *

The four monks stare at the man as he finished explaining the situation to them. "I know you guys have never dealt with something like this before…"

"Well what would you expect?" The team's leader asks as he stands up from his seat. "You're asking us to help join a team to take down an alien invasion, a kid one at that, and you show us so much of what we need to know, but you never told us why." Fury's eyes harden at the last part while the three monks' just watch Raimundo as he starts walking up to the man with anger in his eyes. "Why would alien kids want to invade our planet and destroy everything about it?" Raimundo asks stopping five feet from the adult with his right index finger pointed at Fury.

Fury lowers his head sighing in defeat. "To understand the reason, you would need to understand something else. Our planet has a kid organization known as the Kids Next Door." Three of the four monks blink at the sudden information, but Raimundo's eyes widen at the information being leaked. "These kid operatives fight for kid rights against adults who want to ruin the lives of children. They fight for their rights until they turn thirteen."

"Wait, why would it stop at the age of thirteen?" Clay asks curiously.

"Because once you are thirteen, you are no longer a kid." Raimundo answers as he turns around to look at his team. "I know exactly what Nick Fury is talking about. The Kids Next Door have been at war with teens since the teens found out that the kids wipe their minds from remembering everything about the Kids Next Door."

"How do you know about this?" Kimiko asks curiously.

"I use to be a part of it. I was supposed to get my mind wiped on my thirteenth birthday, but we were attacked, and I just left the whole organization. I figured that it would be cool still working for them but undercover without anyone knowing it, but I got called here and forgot about the whole organization." Raimundo admits shrugging his shoulders at the situation. His eyes widen in realization as his mind suddenly processes the whole situation. He turns around to Fury with wide eyes and asks, "Are the aliens some kind of Galactic Kids Next Door?"

Fury nods his head, "Yes, the Galactic Kids Next Door believes that our world is 'infected' with teens and adults and plans to kill everyone. I shouldn't have to explain the rest again."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'll help you." Clay says as he gets up from his seat. "I might not fully understand the whole situation, but an alien invasion wanting to destroy our planet is definitely something I completely understand."

Fury nods and reaches into his coat. "Good, I'll leave this for you guys to review so you have an idea of what we will be facing in the future." He pulls a file out and hands it to Raimundo who takes it without question. "I'll be seeing you guys later then."

The Xiaolin Monks watch Fury as he leaves the room before looking at the file in Raimundo's hand. Raimundo sighs and tosses the file onto the table in the room shaking his head at the situation they were handed. "I see what Master Fung meant when he sensed something dark coming." Raimundo remarks bitterly.

"Indeed, this is definitely something we have never dealt with before." Omi says as Kimiko opens the file to look over the information. "I am curious as to how he knows about all of this."

"He's a secret agent." Kimiko says as she keeps looking over the information. "He deals with stuff that needs to be kept quiet from the public, but those type of agents are the hardest to trust."

"Should we trust him?" Clay asks turning his attention to Raimundo.

"I don't know." Raimundo answers honestly. He turns his attention to Kimiko and walks over to her saying, "But what I do know is that this invasion can happen at any moment, and we need to be prepared for it."

* * *

"I'm telling you KP. Our lives are going to be boring now that we're in college." The blond teen says as he and his girlfriend were walking to her vehicle. "We shouldn't have retired from the hero business Kim."

Kim gives the teen a 'are you serious?' look and asks, "Do we have to go over the main reasons as to why we retired, Ron?"

"That's not what I meant Kim, and you know it." Ron defends immediately as they walk through the parking lot. "Our lives are boring Kim. Once college started, you and I have only hung out together for lunch and dinner dates and whenever you need help with homework. You haven't even helped me with my homework!"

"That's because you're studying on how to be a chef which is my weakest subject." Kim counters a little frustrated with Ron trying to get them back into the hero business.

Ron smacks his face with a sigh and asks, "Is it bad for us to go on a mission every now and then?"

"Yes Ron. Our futures are at stake here in college. How we do in college will affect how we do with real jobs and not just with some side job as saving the world." Kim tries to explain to her boyfriend.

Ron shakes his head and asks, "What do you think people think when they here that Kim Possible gave up on being a hero to have a normal social life?"

"This conversation is done Ron." Kim says stopping the conversation immediately.

Ron watches his girlfriend as they approach the vehicle. They set their stuff in the back seat and sit down in the two front seats of her vehicle. "Kim, I'm sorry for bringing it up again." Ron apologizes awkwardly.

Kim leans back in her seat sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry as well Ron. I do miss doing it, but I want to explore my job opportunities. I love being a hero and kicking bad guy butt, but I also want to live like a normal person. So many people know who I am already, and I don't want to be just known as the teen hero who saved multiple lives."

"If we are given a job opportunity to be heroes again, would you take it?"

Kim glances at Ron who was staring at her with a serious look on his face getting the girl to sigh at the whole situation her boyfriend put her in. "I really don't know Ron."

The two look away from each other then hear a specific ringtone in her car surprising the couple. They turn to the screen in the car as the video feed came up of a brown guy sitting behind a desk looking at the screen in hope. "Hey guys, I'm glad I was able to catch you guys in the car." The teen says waving to his friends.

"Wade, how's it hanging man?" Ron asks eagerly.

"Everything is boring since you guys retired, but something has come up that you guys need to hear." Wade answers moving his eyes slightly over to Kim.

"Wade, you're a good friend, and I know you have the best interests at heart, but what could be so important that we need to hear about it?" Kim asks hoping that the situation wasn't anything drastic.

"Aliens…"

Kim and Ron flinch at the sudden answer and glance at each other before turning back to Wade. "Start explaining Wade." Kim says going back into her old hero command voice.

Wade starts typing quickly on his keyboard and starts explaining, "Ok, I don't have the full information yet, but what I have found out is that these aliens are kids, and they find anyone who isn't a kid as a disease."

"Now that's just wrong." Ron admits shaking his head in disappointment.

"Why would kids think that growing up is a disease? That's just criminal in itself." Kim points out for a couple different reasons both guys knew had something to do with girl stuff.

"Anyway, I was able to hack a secret government agency who calls themselves the _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,_ or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short, and the information they had is pretty bad stuff." Wade explains shuddering a bit at some of the information he found out. "The alien invasion was something I couldn't shake off like everything else since it hasn't happened yet. It turns out the kids a building a device that will destroy the planet and a device to teleport the kids they think are redeemable to join their cause to save kid kind."

"That's just wrong in so many ways man." Ron points out knowing that his girlfriend would agree with him.

"There's a downside to it as well. S.H.I.E.L.D. does not know when the invasion is happening and have no idea which kids are the ones worth taking."

"What do they know about the invasion besides what you just told us?" Kim asks not liking the situation.

"That Director Nick Fury is recruiting people to fight the invasion. Kim, these kids are willing to kill people without a second thought. I'm not sure if I want something like that to invade my planet."

Ron blinks a couple times and asks, "Wait, are you planning on volunteering to help?"

Wade shrugs, "I might be good on the field, but I am good with machinery mainly electronics." He grabs his drink on his desk and takes a quick sip as Kim sighs in defeat.

"Wade, listen I…thanks for warning us about this, but I'm not too sure if I'm ready to go back on the field." Kim tries to explain.

Wade sets his drink down and leans forward against his desk. "Relax Kim. You have time to think about it, and I'm not asking you guys to come back onto the field. I'm only asking that you guys help fight against the invasion."

"We're going to need time to think about this Wade and thanks for telling us about this." Kim says before turning off the communicator in the vehicle.

Ron looks over at Kim with a curious look in his eyes and asks, "Are we going to help?"

"Why does it feel like our roles reversed when we left high school?" Kim asks rhetorically knowing that their situation happened because of Ron's boredom and Kim's seriousness for getting a career.

Ron gives an 'are you serious?' look then turns his attention back out the window. "Just answer the question Kim." He replies back getting the girl to pout at the seriousness in his voice.

Kim starts the vehicle and mutters, "I need to think about it Ron, because if we do help stop the invasion we're probably going to end up back on the hero work without even meaning to."

Ron doesn't turn his head to her and asks, "Does that really matter when the world is at risk?" He hears his girlfriend sigh in defeat and watches as the school starts to move away from his gaze. 'Kim, please make the right decision.'

Wade watches the communication turn off then turns around to see the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "There, I talked to them and told them everything. Is there anything else you wanted me to do, or can I start getting myself ready for the invasion?" Wade asks the man as he narrows his eyebrows at Fury.

"You did the right thing kid, but you have so much to learn about the real world." Fury tells Wade. He reaches into his coat the pulls a small box out of his inside pocket.

"Tell me something I don't know." Wade catches the box Fury tosses to him and looks down at it in confusion.

"That box is a special communication device created by Angelic Code. She'll help you create the base of operations needed to help you and the others against the invasion."

Wade's eyes widen in surprise and glance back up at Fury who was heading towards the door. "Thanks."

Fury grabs the door handle and says, "Don't screw this opportunity up kid. We don't know what they have planned for us, but we need to be prepared for anything."

Wade puts his right hand on his chin and looks up in thought. "Hm, I'll see what I can come up with, but I doubt we can be prepared for anything."

Fury chuckles, "True, but it helps knowing you were prepared for something that could happen. I'll be seeing you Wade." Fury exits the room leaving Wade alone to his thoughts.

* * *

"I can't believe that we have to write a thousand word essay on the French Revolution. It just feels criminal man." An orange hair, chubby teen complains as he and his best friend leave the school.

"I know what you mean Howard, but if we work together we can finish it early and have loads of free time." The taller purple hair teen tells his best friend with a serious look on his face.

The two teens stare at each other then laugh their heads off at the 'serious' statement. "Oh man, you nearly had me there with that one." Howards remarks as he finishes laughing leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"Oh man, I know what you mean." The purple hair teen says as he wipes away a laugh tear. He clears his throat and starts walking down the sidewalk with Howard. "In all seriousness though, we should try to do the work ahead this time. I rather not fail because of our lack to do anything besides playing video games."

"Yeah..." Howard trails off with an unsure look on his face. "You go ahead and do that Cunningham. I'm gonna go to the arcade."

Cunningham watches his best friend walk off to the arcade then turns his head to where his home is. He turns his head to see his best friend continue walking to the arcade and sighs in defeat. "Geez Randy, why did you have to promise mom and dad to do better in school this year." He mutters sadly.

"Glad I didn't do that!" Howards yells at his friend without turning around.

"That is so not the Bruce Howard." Randy tells his friend who ignores Randy and keeps on walking to the arcade. Randy watches his best friend leave his view and rubs his forehead with his index finger and thumb with his right hand. "I blame my own stupidity for making that promise." He mutters before walking to his home in defeat.

 **A few minutes later…**

Randy enters his home yelling, "I'm home!" He kicks his shoes off and walks into the living room noticing that his parents haven't said anything. "Hello? Mom? Dad?"

"Your parents aren't home, son." Randy turns around seeing a bald man, wearing an eye patch and standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and widens his eyes in surprise at the man. "They're out getting take out for dinner."

Randy raises an eyebrow at that. "Ok, that explains my parents, but it does not explain anything as to why you're here in my house or who you are for that matter."

"The name is Nick Fury, and for why I'm here, I'm here to talk to the ninja, Randy Cunningham, about an alien invasion that is about to happen in a couple months." Fury answers completely catching Randy off guard.

Randy felt his backpack vibrate and mutters, "Not now Nomicon, this guy might have a good reason for telling me this."

Fury raises an eyebrow at the sudden statement and asks, "Are you going to answer that call?"

"Uh… I'll be right back." Randy runs off and enters the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He reaches into his bag grabbing the Nomicon. "Ok Nomicon, you better have a good reason for doing this." Randy opens the book the groans as his mind enters the book. His face slams into the book, and his body falls straight onto the ground along with everything he was holding.

Randy falls to the ground waving his hands around in fright then lands on his feet immediately as he got on the ground. He looks around the drawn temple in the Nomicon and notices two people sitting at a table with two cups of tea. He notices that one of them was the ninja, immediately knowing that the ninja was him, and a man wearing a dragon mask. The ninja pulls his sword out at the masked man glaring at the man with intent to hurt him. The masked man removes his mask and points behind the ninja who looks around to see an actual dragon flying towards them.

Randy watches as the dragon shoots flames out of its mouth hitting the table making words appear on the table. "The one who acts like the enemy could actually be the ally." Randy reads. He taps his chin a couple times and asks, "Does this have anything to do with the guy in my living room?" He sees the ninja turn to him giving him a nod. "Ok, you say he's an ally, but I'm not dropping my guard. He did enter my house while my parents are gone."

Randy wakes up and gets up off the floor grabbing the Nomicon with his right hand. He stuffs the book into his backpack and walks back into the living room with a serious expression. "Ok, go ahead and start from the beginning." Randy tells the man.

Fury raises an eyebrow at the sudden seriousness. "What went on with you and your book?" Fury asks curiously.

"That's between me and the Nomicon." Randy answers while pointing between him and the book in his bag. "You mentioned something about an alien invasion."

"I'm surprised that you are being calm about me knowing about your secret identity as the ninja." Fury remarks getting the boy to blink at the sudden turn around.

Randy rubs the back of his neck and mutters, "You didn't exactly leave me much of a choice."

"Hm, you're right about that one." Fury chuckles then reaches into his coat pulling out a file. He tosses the file onto the table in front of Randy who sits down on the single chair grabbing the file when he sits down. "The alien race is a secret organization made up of kids who want to destroy evil adults and teens who want to destroy the lives of kids."

"What the juice?!" Randy yells in surprise.

"Yes, it sounds ridiculous, but you better listen to everything I have to say before you start giving your opinion about it." Randy runs his hand over his mouth with a zipping motion then tosses away a fake key getting the older man to nod in appreciation. "The kids have been destroying planets that are 'infected' with adults. Recently they have recruited a kid that they have found to be worthy enough to join their cause, and they find our planet to be 'infected' with teens and adults."

"What I'm getting is that they believe growing up is a disease." Randy admits.

"You're correct. They want to destroy our planet and take the few kids they believe would join their cause."

"That's so wonk! Growing up is a part of life not a disease!" Randy says. "Whoever believes that is messed up in the head, and these kids need help to realize that."

"That's not going to be easy Mr. Cunningham, but I am putting together a team to face this threat. Would you be willing to help?"

Randy looks down at the file on his lap then looks at the Nomicon that is glowing in his backpack. He looks back over at Nick Fury and says, "The ninja will do it, but will I be following your command?"

"No, Phantom and Angelic Code are the ones in charge. The contact information is in the folder on your lap, and almost everything you need to know will be in there."

"When is the invasion?" Randy asks as he opens the file up looking at the first page of information given to him.

"That's one thing we do not know, but one thing is for sure though. You need to be ready and prepared for anything to come when it happens. It could happen when we would least expect it." Fury tells Randy as he walks over to the door. "I'll leave you be for now, but I might contact you for future intel."

Randy waves 'goodbye' and watches Fury leave his house conflicted with the situation he was with. He closes the file and gets up off the chair grabbing the strap of his bag. He puts the strap on his shoulder and walks to his room to think about the situation he was given. The Nomicon stops glowing leaving Randy alone to his thoughts knowing full well that Randy has a lot to think about.

* * *

"Man, I thought school would never be over." The bushy brown hair girl says as she and her four friends leave the school grounds.

"It wasn't that bad Irma." The only blue hair girl with glasses says as she adjusts her glasses on her face. "Besides we have to with Hay Lin's grandmother now."

Irma lowers her face and grumbles at the sudden reminder. "I think this sudden talk would be a waste of our time." The blond remarks as they head towards the Chinese restaurant Hay Lin's grandma owns.

The red head elbows the blond lightly and says, "Lighten up Cornelia. She wouldn't have tried to contact us during school without a good reason. We're Guardians for a reason."

Cornelia sighs at the reminder and turns to the blue hair Chinese girl. "Sorry Hay Lin, I didn't mean anything bad about your grandma, but I have to be home in an hour to watch my little sister so my parents can go out tonight."

Hay Lin waves it off with a smile on her face. "It's fine Cornelia. I get why you are upset, but it is weird grandma would contact us during school since nothing serious is going on right now."

"Now that you mention it, you're right." The glasses wearing teen admits. "There hasn't been much of any threats against our world or the other worlds we swore to protect."

"What do you think about it Will?" Irma asks glancing over at the red head.

The red head, Will, shrugs, "In all honest I don't know. I mean peace is great, but if our enemies are out there planning something hoping to catch us off guard, then we cannot make ourselves become lazy with our duties as Guardians."

"I can't argue with you there." Hay Lin admits as she gives Will a smile. "Our lives have become better since we became Guardians, right Taranee?"

Taranee sighs in defeat. "Yeah, our lives have gotten better…somewhat." Taranee adds waving her right up and down slightly thinking about some of the pros and cons of their life as Guardians.

"Well, let's hope this trip is short so we can move on with our lives." Cornelia mutters.

Hay Lin's grandma escorts a man out of the room and leaves the five girls alone to their thoughts about what they were just told. "An alien invasion…" Taranee mutters not loving the whole idea.

Will lowers her head leaving a shadow over her eyes and asks, "What do you guys think we should do?"

"We help, duh." Hay Lin says like it was the most obvious thing.

"This is beyond our normal jurisdiction though." Taranee points out getting everyone but Will to look at her in confusion. "We're going to be working with our own kind. Are we sure that we want people to know about us in general? We are supposed to keep our lives hidden from the public."

"I rather not lose our planet just to keep a secret though." Irma says as she leans back on her chair. "I don't want to lose my family."

"You're not going to hear any argument from me." Cornelia tells them as she gets up from her seat. She grabs her bag and sighs, "Call or text me about the decision you guys made. I have to get home."

"Bye Cornelia." Hay Lin says waving 'goodbye' to Cornelia as she leaves the building. She turns her head to see Will looking down in thought. "Will, are you okay?"

Irma and Taranee turn their attention to Will to see her dark look. "I'm fine." Will mutters.

"You sure don't look fine." Taranee points out raising her right eyebrow in confusion. "What's bothering you Will?"

"Kids Next Door…" Will trails off and gets up from her seat confusing the three girls even more than they were. "The Kids Next Door is supposed to be a secret organization for kids to protect other kids from evil adults."

"Will, we already know about that. Fury explained that to us just earlier." Taranee points out to her best friend.

"I know, but he never mentioned that we are supposed to lose our memories when we turn thirteen." Will explains getting the three girls to flinch in surprise. Will turns her head to the three girls and continues, "I was supposed to lose my memories at my thirteenth birthday, and I did lose them, but I was chosen to become a part of the next organization known as the Teens Next Door."

"Teens Next Door, what are they supposed to do?" Hay Lin asks curiously.

"We're supposed to be an undercover group of teens to protect the operatives of the Kids Next Door." A teen says.

The three girls turn around in surprise to see a dark hair brown color guy come out of the shadows with his hands in his pockets. "I see the Teens Next Door have kept tabs on me." Will mutters sadly.

"They know that you had no choice when you moved from your old home, and the leader was the only one who knew about your new activities." The teen assures her.

"Why are you here then?" Will asks feeling a little relieved about their secret still being a secret.

"I'm only here to inform you of who is leading the invasion."

Will raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Am I supposed to know who the kid is? If he's from another planet, then we will make sure he is stopped just like the rest."

The teen runs his left hand through his hair and mutters, "You would say that, but the kid is Nigel Uno also known as Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door."

Will blinks a couple times in surprise then asks, "When did one of our agents join their ranks?"

"It happened sometime last year. I wasn't there since I was already a part of the Teens Next Door at the point, but we'll worry about that later." The teen pulls a thumb drive out and tosses it to Will who catches it in surprise. "All of what Fury hasn't told you will be on that flash drive curtesy of me, and Numbuh 100 would at least want to know if you've been doing alright with your new duties along with other things."

Will nods her head smiling at the teen appreciating his help. "Thanks Marcus, I'll try to be in touch."

Marcus gives the girls a salute 'goodbye' and leaves the room leaving the four Guardians alone. "What would it take to be a part of this Teens Next Door?" Irma asks curiously not taking her eyes off the door.

Will and Taranee roll their eyes at Irma's question then look at the thumb drive in Will's hand. "When should we look at that?" Taranee asks their leader.

"We'll do it tomorrow. We need all of us to be there, and Cornelia needs to know what has taken place here after she left." Will answers honestly.

"I'll do it." Irma says raising her hand slightly getting the others to look at her.

Will nods, "Good, we'll meet up at my place tomorrow to go over everything on this flash drive. Whatever is going on we need to be ready, and that means we cannot allow ourselves to be distracted with simple things."

Everyone turns their head to Irma who giggles lightly, "I'll behave, but if there are cute boys there, please don't spoil the fun for me."

"No/Hm…nah." Everyone turns to Hay Lin who smiles nervously. "What? I said no."

Taranee lowers her head with a sigh. "We'll meet up after school and head to Will's place. Whoever Director Fury is recruiting to help with the invasion should be able to help us stop this invasion."

Will looks down at the flash drive and says, "I hope you're right Taranee, because we're going to need all the help we can get."

 **Ok, I was not planning on having this chapter going for this long as a side story for recruiting everyone. I will mention that this took longer than planned because I was busy with work and going back to school for my senior year in college. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. R &R**


End file.
